


Firing in the dark

by homestarrunners



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fist Fights, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, They are gay. they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestarrunners/pseuds/homestarrunners
Summary: They used to fight all the time. Physically. Sometimes verbally. Lucas kind of gets a rush off it.





	Firing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Homestar = Declan  
Strong Bad = Lucas  
Strong Sad = Simon  
Strong Mad = Gabe

Lucas puffed out his chest and delivered a blow straight to Declan’s stomach. It’s like a game, or maybe a choreographed dance- the two of them took turns, made it seem effortless, didn’t let it hurt too much.  
There was a little bit of animosity between the two of them already, yet it’s not usually enough to make them fight like this. But they still play it up like there’s people watching. 

Declan sort of grabs him by the throat, and he’s so tall and he’s clearly so so gentle. He’s not trying to hurt him, Lucas realizes- he’s trying to hold him still. He twists around in Declan's grip and kicks him. Declan lets him go, and he staggers back. “Oww,” he says, breaking character for a second. He recovers quickly enough, it’s not like he’d kicked him that hard. Declan socks him in the jaw and it smarts, and it could leave a bruise.  
Lucas doesn’t know why he does what he does next. Maybe it’s inevitable. Maybe it’s fate, or god, or the stars aligning.  
Declan shoves him, and Lucas has to throw his hands out to steady himself- he grabs the collar of Declan’s shirt in the hopes of pulling himself up, but Lucas ends up pulling Declan down with him. He lands on his back and it knocks the wind out of him-_ super sexy, Lucas_\- and he suffers through a few seconds of trying and failing to breathe before registering what was going on. Declan was on top of Lucas, not _pinning him down_, per se, but he had his knee in between Lucas’s legs and his arms on either side of him. He looks cute in a way that makes Lucas wish he didn’t.  
“Uhh, Lucas?”  
He _knows_ Declan’s talking to him, but he’s still gasping in breaths of air like it was water and he was a man who was about to die of dehydration, and Declan’s just _staring_ at him like he’s actually expecting him to say something.  
“Yeah?” Lucas replies, cool as a cucumber.  
“Can you let go of my shirt?”  
Lucas clings to the shirt like it’s all he has left. He’s not sure he can let go at this point.  
“Shit,” Lucas says, and he meant every word of it. 

Declan’s eyes are very blue. 

“Shit,” Lucas says again, a little quieter.  
Neither of them are pretending that there’s people watching anymore.  
“I don’t think I can fight you anymore, Declan.”  
Declan stays still for only a second.  
“Yeah?”  
Declan gets on his elbows. He’s very, very close. Lucas can feel his breath on his lips. It’s almost euphoric.  
“Yeah.”  
Declan presses a kiss to Lucas’s jaw, and Lucas can tell that Declan’s as nervous as he is.  
“Shit,” Lucas says, barely a whisper. He’s still got his hand fisted up in Declan’s t-shirt. Declan sort of rests his forehead on his shoulder. Lucas moves his hand from the shirt into Declan’s hair, like he needs to have his hands on him at all times to remind himself that he’s real.

Maybe it was fate. Like Achilles and Patroclus. Maybe the stories keep cycling, over and over and over again. Or maybe they never really ended. 

Declan kisses him, for real this time, and it almost feels like he’s drowning. Like Declan’s hand has closed around his ankle and has begun to pull him under, kicking and screaming.  
And when he pulls away, it’s like surfacing for air.

“That was so gay,” Lucas says.  
“Sorry,” Declan says, sheepish and earnest.  
“It’s not a _bad_ thing.”  
“Oh.”

Declan sort of pushes up off of him, and he stands. He holds his hand out to help Lucas up, and Lucas accepts it. Dusts himself off.  
“Hey, Lucas,” Declan says, “I think I’m _falling_ for you.”  
“Holy shit. I think that might have been the worst joke I’ve ever heard.” Lucas has his face in his hands, trying to hide how big his smile was. But when he looks up, he realizes that Declan’s not laughing.  
“Oh. You were _serious_.”  
Declan’s got big eyes, and he’s so _cute_, and past-Lucas would have time traveled to kick present-Lucas’s ass for saying that. But it’s _true_.  
“Hey, I’m sorry, I fuckin- I like you too. Like, terrible pun aside, I fell for you _years_ ago.”  
“It’s ok.” Declan squeezes his hand a little bit tighter. Also, Lucas just realized that Declan’s still holding his hand. It’s gotten late in the afternoon, the sun is low in the sky. They walk west, and the sun is nearly blinding, but the light hits Declan’s eyelashes _just right_, and his messy hair forms a sort of halo around him.  
They get to Lucas’s house just fine. Simon is upstairs in his room, you can hear the music from downstairs, but neither of them care about that.  
Lucas’s room is an absolute nightmare, he knows that, so they go downstairs to the tv room instead.  
“Do you want to watch anything?” Lucas absolutely hates the way he sounds so nervous. He knows that even if he did put something on, he wouldn’t be able to really _watch_ it. He’d be too distracted by Declan. But he still goes through the motions, sticks a tape in the vcr. It’s a shitty action movie that belongs to Gabe, but it’s not like that matters. It’s mostly an excuse to rest his head on Declan’s chest and close his eyes for a few seconds. And he does.  
Declan’s got a smell to him, and it’s his deodorant and his laundry detergent and his soap. Declan’s smell is infinitely better than his, because he probably smells like dirt and sweat and whatever else was on the ground. But Declan still rests his head on his, and he still presses little kisses to his forehead. He’s comfortable.  
It’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, but thanks for reading! My tumblr is homestarredrunner if you wanna follow :)!


End file.
